


my heart to yours

by Dragons4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons4ever/pseuds/Dragons4ever
Summary: Sometimes they're just happy to be alive together, and together in the moment.





	my heart to yours

**Author's Note:**

> Belated happy holidays?  
> So whatever happened with canon, this is our city now. This takes place sometime while Keith is with the BoM circa S4-6, but beyond that you can put it wherever you like. Enjoy!  
> Thanks to C and M for beta reading so long ago you probably forgot this existed lol.

Lance barely gave the Red Lion enough time to land and lower his head before Lance was barrelling out of his seat and jumping from the Red Lion's mouth, before the ramp could even be extended. Lance ran past the other lion hangars, briefly acknowledging that Pidge and Hunk were running behind him. As he approached one of the general hangars where other ships were landing, the hall started getting more populated, and people had to jump out of Lance's way as he ran past them.

Lance burst into one of the hangars and narrowly avoided running down a couple of rebels as he sprinted to one of the ships. Its ramps were only just extending as Lance skidded to a halt in front of the main door. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet, chanting "c'mon c'mon c'mon", as if that would make the doors open faster.

Finally it did, and Lance only _just_ held himself back from forcing himself onto the ship. Instead, he was good, and waited, until Keith finally appeared at the top of the ramp, after the injured had been brought out.

As soon as Lance clapped eyes on Keith however, his self control snapped, and he flung himself at Keith.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and _the camel_ , what the everliving _fuck_ where you thinking?" Lance hissed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith's shoulder and pushed his face into Keith's neck.

Keith staggered a little under Lance's weight, but quickly returned the embrace, hiding his face in Lance's neck in return. "I'm OK," was all he said.

Lance huffed, but said nothing in return.

He would have been happy to stay hugging Keith for the next three centuries, but when one of the rebels coughed politely, and another not so politely told them to fuck off, Lance maneuvered them both to the side, still maintaining his hold around Keith's shoulders.

By now Hunk and Pidge had caught up, and wiggled their way into the hug as well.

Pidge blubbered a little and Hunk scolded Keith for running into danger willy-nilly but Keith only smiled and thanked them for looking out for him.

They stayed like that for a moment, adrenaline still running high, before finally pulling apart. Lance kept one of Keith's hands in his however, he wasn't about to let Keith run off back to Kolivan _just_ yet.

"Let's get checked out and cleaned up," Lance suggested, and Keith nodded.

Pidge and Hunk scampered off to go help with things that Lance, to his own shame, paid absolutely no attention to. Lance instead started pushing Keith towards one of the medics so he could get checked out. A nasty electrical shock had shorted some of Keith's suit--coms included--and Lance was becoming rather desperate to know that Keith himself hadn't been fried. That Keith could walk was definitely a good sign, but Lance would prefer the word of a doctor over Keith's insistence, given Keith's track record.

Thankfully the medic gave them both a clear bill, aside from minor scrapes they could treat themselves, so Lance felt better about dragging Keith through the Castle to one of the upper floors.

Here, the Castle was less populated and had more luxurious features. Like private bathrooms instead of the communal ones the paladins mostly used.

Lance pushed Keith into one of them, locked the door after him, and then pushed Keith back against the door. Lance gave them both a millisecond to catch their breaths, before he was kissing Keith. Keith responded immediately, pressing back and scrabbling at Lance's armoured back.

Their kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated, full of too much desperation and longing. Lance never wanted to stop kissing Keith, never stop touching Keith in all the ways he could, but he desperately wanted to talk, let all the emotions ricocheting around in his head spill from his mouth.

Touching Keith won out as he cradled the back of Keith's head, tangling the fingers of one hand in Keith's sweat-matted hair, while wrapping his other arm around Keith's waist. Keith had one arm around Lance's shoulders, the other hooked under Lance's arm to clutch at his back.

Keith nipped and licked at Lance's lips, and Lance did his best to lick into Keith's mouth. The force of their mouths against each other was almost painful, but to Lance it was a pleasurable pain. Proof of living. They pressed as close as they could to each other, Keith squeezed between Lance's body and the door. Lance could barely breath, and didn't really care that he couldn't, too focused on soaking up at much of Keith as he could.

Gradually, their kisses started to slow, though the pressure didn't lessen. They held each other tightly, afraid to let go in case the other disappeared.

Eventually, the build up in Lance became too much, and he had to pull back just enough to breathe, " _God, I love you_ ," against Keith's lips.

Keith kissed him hard before replying, "I love you too."

Lance kissed him back, and then admitted hoarsely, "I was so scared, Keith, I thought--when the com--"

Keith cut him off with a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongue and sucking pressure.

Only after Keith pulled away with a popping sound, did Keith confess, "So was I."

Lance cupped both of Keith's cheeks and crushed their mouths together again. Only once his eyes stopped stinging was he able to pull away again and look at Keith's face.

Keith's cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, his mouth red and shiny, his beautiful violet eyes glossy and wide. Lance brushed Keith's dark hair back, working on committing every detail of Keith's features to memory. Lance took a deep breath and stroked Keith's cheek with a gloved thumb. When Keith pushed his face into Lance's palm, eye lids fluttering as he sighed contentedly, Lance's heart damn near gave out.

"I love you so much," Lance hiccuped, and started pressing damp kisses all over Keith's face. " _I love you_ ," he whispered between each kiss.

"I love you too," Keith replied, leaning into every kiss.

Eventually Keith lost his patience with the distance between them and grabbed Lance's face to bring their mouths together again. After a long, deep kiss, Keith pulled away to hoarsely command, "Off--all of it, _off_."

Lance hurried to obey, scrambling to unclip his armour and throw each piece to the side. Keith did the same, and was finished first as he shoved his Marmora undersuit down and off his legs.

Lance was momentarily distracted by Keith's nakedness, but Keith was quick to help Lance with the rest of his flight suit, so that he was also naked in short order.

As they wrapped their arms back around each other, it barely mattered that they were both hard. All that mattered was the skin on skin contact. There was nothing between them now, no titles, no uniforms, no duties. Paladin or Blade, it didn't matter. They were just two men, hopelessly in love, fighting in a seemingly endless war.

As they kissed, Lance ran his hand down Keith's back, refamiliarising himself with the texture of Keith's skin, naturally soft but criss-crossed with various rough scars. Keith did the same, lingering over the large burn scar spreading over the middle of Lance's back--that first scar, that first brush with death.

When Lance reached the small of Keith's back and then stroked over Keith's bottom, Keith keened and rose onto his toes to press further into Lance's embrace.

"Fuck me," Keith whispered against Lance's lips.

" _Keith_ ," Lance said, sounding and feeling agonised.

"I know just--just _love_ me," Keith begged. "Hold me, _please_. Don't let go."

" _Never_ ," Lance promised fiercely, tightening his arms around Keith. "Always and forever, right?"

Keith breathed shakily. "Always and forever."

Lance nodded and pressed his forehead to Keith's, meeting Keith's eyes with his own. He took a moment to breathe in deeply through his nose--they both smelled strongly of sweat and ozone from laser discharge, but it was good, proof they were both alive, proof they were both _real_.

"Love you," Lance said.

"Love you too, more than anything," Keith said back, voice unwavering.

Lance pulled Keith towards the shower cubicle, and they both stumbled in, unwilling to untangle themselves. Lance blindly swatted the controls for the water, and they both jumped at the freezing temperature of it. Lance quickly adjusted it, playfully pouting as Keith laughed at him.

They both ducked under the water, still entangled, and with the new slickness between them, Lance found it hard to ignore their mutual arousal. He squeezed his arm around Keith and rolled his hips forward against Keith's. The slide of their cocks was delicious and sent tingles all through Lance's body.

Keith rolled his hips forward in return, humming into a kiss.

The water was warm as it pelted down from above, but nowhere near as hot as Keith's body pressed against Lance's. He ran a hand down Keith's back, and cupped one of Keith's plump asscheeks, using the hold to pull Keith's pelvis closer to his. Keith tightened his arms around Lance's neck, spine arcing beautifully as he chased the friction. However, Keith was heavy, given he was ninety-nine percent pure muscle, and were Lance a weaker man he probably wouldn't have been able to hold Keith up. As it was, Keith still nearly wrenched Lance's neck, since Lance hadn't been entirely prepared for Keith's weight.

Lance pushed Keith against one of the cubicle walls, chuckling a little as the sudden cold against Keith's back made him hiss. Lance soothed Keith with kisses and a heady grind directed by the hand still on Keith's ass.

The shower nearly drowned out the sound of Keith's groan as their cocks slid against each other, but Lance had spent enough time listening to all of Keith's noises to still be able to recognise the faint sound rumbling in the back of Keith's throat. Keith rolled his hips into Lance's in just the right way that Lance nearly bit Keith's tongue as sparks flew up his spine.

"Fuck, baby," Lance breathed into Keith's open mouth, lips brushing Keith's as he spoke.

"Love you, love you so much," Keith said as he started to pant, hips moving continuously with Lance's.

It was such a perfect friction, and Keith was so _hot_ against Lance, leaving fire licking out across Lance's skin wherever they touched.

"Love you too, always," Lance said before licking back into Keith's mouth--he would never get enough of it.

Keith hitched a leg up around Lance's hip to hold him close, and Lance's breath caught desperately. His dick twitched against Keith's, and Keith dug his finger nails into Lance's shoulders, leaving scratches across them. It hurt but only faintly, and in the kind of way that had Lance's hips stuttering slightly out of time with Keith's.

Their kissing was slick and messy, and god was it turning Lance on more than ever. It was as chaotic and desperate as he felt inside, and it was proof that Keith felt the same way.

"Lance, _Lance_ ," Keith said with high keening noise. "God, _fuck_ \--'m gonna cum--" he hiccuped and started trembling in Lance's arms "--baby, you're gonna make me cum."

"Yes, do it," Lance said hotly, grinding his hips harder against Keith's, "do it, Keith, baby, cum, cum for me."

Keith's mouth opened against Lance's but only so he could suck in a few hitching breaths before he let out a loud, high moan and shook apart, spilling hot between them.

Lance wriggled a hand between them and took both their cocks in one hand, groaning as he did so. Fuck, fuck, he was so close, watching Keith fall apart always propelled him right to the edge, but he just needed something else--something more--

"Yeah, yeah, baby, god," Lance said under his breath as Keith's dick twitched in his hand as it was pumped through the last of Keith's orgasm. "Keith, you're so perfect, love you so much--"

Keith pressed sloppy kisses around and on Lance's mouth. "Feels so good Lance, you feel so good, you gotta cum too, please baby--" Keith's voice started rising in pitch as Lance's hand sped up, and Keith was still shaking and rocking into it despite his sensitivity, and _god_ that was so hot--

" _Fuck, **Keith**_ \--"

"Yes baby, _do it_ \--"

Lance mashed his forehead against Keith's as he spilled over his hand with a low grunt. He gave their dicks a few more pumps and tight squeezes before letting go with a sigh. Keith kissed the corner of Lance's mouth with a content hum.

"Love you," Lance murmured, giving Keith a quick peck in return.

"Love you too," Keith said and then sighed. "Now we really do need to wash up."

Lance snorted, but let them untangle after a final languid kiss

They washed up, helping each other with tender careful caresses that they managed to keep PG. Once they were finished with the shower, they sat on the bench in the wider bathroom, and brought out the first aid kit stashed behind the mirror.

After Lance carefully wiped and bandaged every little scrape Keith had, he pressed a gentle kiss to each one.

"Kisses make them heal faster," Lance said by way of explanation when Keith gave him a dry look.

"Sap," Keith said, but far too fondly to really be teasing.

Lance merely hummed. "Your sap, so clearly I'm the winner."

Keith scoffed but only looked on with a soft smile.

Once Lance was finished, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance with a quiet, "c'mere dork". Lance gladly slid closer and lay his head against Keith's as they hugged.

Keith pressed a chaste kiss to Lance's shoulder. "What would I do without you, huh?"

"Probably only observe proper medical hygiene when Hunk gives you the sad puppy look," Lance said cheekily.

Keith nuzzled in Lance's neck with a mumbled, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Lance hummed and ran a hand through Keith's hair. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
